


Drug. Abuse

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, F/M, Hallucinations, Investigations, LSD, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Violence, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets cannot be told. Someone is rapping her with drugs and she wakes up in her bed with stuff. She is unhappy and wants to kill herself to make the pain go away. Now it's up to Chris to find out who is someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery of Rape

**Author's Note:**

> This contains: rape aftermath, suicide thoughts. Read at your own risk!
> 
> I don't own anything.

It was morning. I woke up naked and sore in the bed.  _That's unusual. Why am I sore and naked?_ I saw semen on my bed, and discovered what happened: I've been raped. I got out of bed and got dressed without taking a shower. 

When I arrived at the S.T.A.R.S. police department, I just don't feel like talking to anyone. I cried at the desk. Chris came up to me.

"What's wrong? Why you crying?" He asked.

"None of your business! And you know why? Cause I got raped and I'm now in shame!" I yelled.

I shouldn't added that last part, cause he slammed his fist in anger.

"Who raped you?" He asked in anger.

"I can't remember! I was drugged with roofies and passed out!" I answered.

"Then we need to take tests including pregnancy tests." Chris said. "To find out who is that someone. Come at my apartment at 8:35 P.M. in 6 days. If you get raped again, but with a different drug than roofies, tell me everything, all of the scene."

"Okay... I guess."

He left to go back to his office and I sat down with tears. I want to kill myself, so this pain will go away. I wrote a poem about it, and my plans about it.

**Wesker's POV**

I saw the whole scene of it. I used a condom on that rape, now I want her to get pregnant and have a child. So I came up to her and told Jill to meet me on Friday at my hotel room. I was staying at the hotel room cause my apartment was infested with bugs... I left out of her office and pulled out LSD out of my pocket.

"She is going to be hallucinogenic once she take this!" I said, with a evil laugh.


	2. Terrible Bad Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Wesker rapes Jill and Jill became to have a very bad trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains: Rape, drug use, explicit sexual content. The rape starts at Wesker's POV.

**Friday Night**

**9:30 P.M.**

I arrived at his hotel room at around 9:30 P.M. When I sat down on the bed, he came with a drug on his hand.

"Welcome. Let me bring you a drink."

I saw him set up fruit beer and added the whole bag of PCP and stir it up. Then he gave me the drink and I drank it up. Then he gave me a blotter paper and I licked it. Shorty afterwards, I began hallucinating and became paranoid. Next thing I knew, I have a gun on my head.

"It's a trap. Now I going to rape you and if you make any noise than moaning, I'll kill you." Wesker said, taking his clothes off execpt his boxers.

I can't believe what's happened to me....

**Wesker's POV**

**(Note: This POV contains sexual rape. Either skip his point of view or click the back button. Enjoy!)**

This is working... now she's drugged and cannot help herself. I kissed her roughly and put my hands around her. Then I tore off her clothes. As soon as I pulled her white underwear off, I was taking off my boxers and got on the bed. I turned her around and looked at her anus. I extending my tongue and took a huge lap at her bright red anus. I pushed my wet tongue into her anus and licked the insides for a while before pulling away and getting into missionary poisition. My three fingers were able to touch her pussylips. Then, I felt my hand eventually push Jill's legs out and cup her vagina. As I pushed my hand even more, she's trying not to scream out loud.

I pulled out and took my entire hand to my mouth, tasting her juicies. I put my penis to her mouth and first looked at me.

"Suck it or I'll kill you." I demaned her.

I couldn't tell she don't want to die, because she started to sucks and tears were streaming down on her face. I grabbed her head and pushed more of my cock to her mouth. She licks and sucks enough to make me cum. As I orgasmed, I let out a sigh. Afterwards, she pulls out and starts to cry, but I entered a finger to her anus to prevent that. I pulled my finger out and entered my cock to her pussy. When I pushed and broke her lips, I covered her mouth so she can scream. Then I started to thrust in and out, feeling wetness on my cock.

I got Jill to switch positions and she got on doggy style. I entered back in, this time I went harder and faster on her pussy. Soon, I reached my climax inside her and she reaches her orgsam too. After I was finished, I began to repeat the intercourse several time (5 times) and after finishing my fifth orgasm, I finally pulled out of her, which make her cum the seventh time. I kissed her passionately and licked her nipples. After that, I put my boxers on and fell asleep.

**Jill's POV**

After he was asleep, I grabbed a towel and my clothes, wrapped the towel around me and exited his room. Soon, after leaving, I started to have a very bad trip, yes very worse. I was punching holes on the wall, scratching myself, pulling my hair out, screaming that I was going to kill myself out loud, all while having panic attacks and frightening delusions. After doing that for 20 minutes, the hotel staff came and asked what's wrong with me and if I needed help. But I attacked them with a rake. First, I swing the handle full force into the man's abdomen, damaging his kidneys. Then I turned the rake on the woman, scratching her so severely that she was badly scarred, all while I screaming.

Soon, all the S.T.A.R.S. members rushed to the scene, but since I'm drugged, I charged into them but Chris aimed his gun and shot me in the leg four times, but I can't feel the pain and I punched and hit them all except one. I aimed the rake at him and scratched his legs and his chest. After I was finished, suddenly everything was hazy and in slow motion. I tried to walk out of the place, but my legs felt all squishly, like jelly.

My head was spinning and so does the room.

That's when I lost my balance and felt myself falling.

Then everything went pitch-black....

**Chris's POV**

I saw her fall and went into a coma. I ran to her and started to cry. Now... she become worse and wants to kill herself to end this pain. 

"Don't worry. I'll get you help and recover..." I whisped to her ear.

I grabbed my phone and started to dial 911....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued with Chapter 3: Rape Testing.


	3. Rape Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3. The rape test results came in and this nightmare about to end.

**Two Weeks Later....**

I came to her office with some papers. The test results came in today after two weeks and will determined if she had a STD or pregnancy.

"Here's the papers. We discovered that it was Wesker who is rapping you." I said, giving the papers to her.

"Thanks."

She looked at the papers I given her and in shock and without saying anything, she dropped the papers.

"The results?..." I asked.

"I'm...... pregnant."

I was in shocked now. So angry, I slammed my fist on the desk.

"First, he drugged you. Now, he made you pregnant! We need to press charges against him for this!" I yelled.

"I agree."

I walked out in anger. I was going to be a father.... And I had to help her...

**Court Room**

**10:35 A.M.**

"I believe that he should be guilty!" I yelled. We been in the court room for two hours and thanks to her and the security cameras, we able to show proof on the case.

"I agree with you, Redfield." The judge said. "It's time for some sentencing. Office, what's time is it on your clock?"

"Uh.... ten to eleven." The officer said.

"Ten plus eleven equals 21 months probation plus suspension for a year from the S.T.A.R.S. That's your sentence, Wesker. Case dismissed and have a good day." The judge said.

"You may win this round, but I'll be back!" Wesker said, while the officers drag him away. "Someday! When I'm off from probation!"

"Well, that's the end." I said.

"Now, I got to go see a doctor." Jill said, looking at her belly.

"Let's go." I said.

 

_Raccoon City Times_

_May 5, 1988_

_Former S.T.A.R.S. captain, Albert Wesker, was been arrested for two counts of rape on a S.T.A.R.S. member named, Jill Valentine, and drug use of the victim and himself. The rape happened on Monday and Friday two weeks ago. Chris Redfield, also S.T.A.R.S. member, used a rape kit and pregnancy test to see. Thanks to Wesker, Jill was tested positive on a pregnancy test. Now he is suspended for a year and on probation for the next 21 months._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion coming up! 
> 
> Update: Newspaper article at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys. Due to writing an new fandom called Parasite Eve, this story is cancelled. But don't worry, check out my Parasite Eve stories if you're interested!


End file.
